


The Kiss That Changed Everything

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A life-threatening situation near the Elliot Bay Towers changes everything for Niles and Daphne.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an expansive rewrite of a story that I found by a writer who seems to have abandoned their account. Although the original story was quite short and it did convey the message, I felt compelled to expand on it. I was unable to contact the writer directly but I did my best to keep the overall feel of their work, so you may notice that it's a little different than anything I've written before

"This is your last chance, Niles. Are you sure you won't change your mind and come with us?"

Niles smiled, grateful for the invitation. "Thanks Frasier, but I think I'll pass. A fishing trip to British Columbia doesn't interest me right now."

"Oh Niles, how long are you going to stay cooped up in my apartment? You know, it's about time you spread your wings."

Niles' smile disappeared but he refused to let his hurt show. "If you're referring to my recent separation, I'll have you know that-."

"All right, that's enough of this!" Martin interjected. "If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to go! End of story! But Niles, I think you're a damn fool for passing up an opportunity like this! How often do you get to ride in a twin engine float plane that takes off and lands right in the water?"

Niles shuddered at the thought. "Thanks Dad, but I'm content to stay right here, but I have to wonder what possessed Frasier to agree to such a trip."

Frasier laughed a little too enthusiastically. "Are you kidding, Niles? This is a chance to bond with Dad like never before! Out in the wilderness!"

"That's bull and you know it, Fras!" Martin snapped. "The only reason you're coming is because you dragged me to that damn opera last month when Niles couldn't go with you. Believe me, this is nothing compared to the hell you put me through!"

"Oh Dad, please!"

Martin grabbed his cane and headed for the door. "We'd better get going if we're going to get to the dock in time! Those people won't wait for anybody!"

"All right, fine." Frasier sighed. "But Dad, couldn't you have picked a closer location place to have a fishing reunion with your buddies...like Puget Sound? None of those guys even live in Canada!"

"That's the point, Fras! British Columbia has the best fishing around, according to the television! And there's no way I'm letting this passport go to waste! I waited in line for too damn long to-."

"All right, fine Dad Let's go." Frasier said, ushering Martin to the door. "Oh wait... I forgot one more thing!"

Martin watched with annoyance as Frasier rushed through the living room and into the hallway, returning with a book.

"Come on Fras, let's get going! Eddie's going to suspect something's up if we don't leave now!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Well we wouldn't want Detective Eddie to miss an important clue, now would we?"

Daphne laughed and hugged Frasier and Martin. "Goodbye you two, and don't worry. I'll take good care of Eddie and Dr. Crane while you're gone. Have a good time! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The men waved absently as they headed out the door.

Silence filled the condo as Niles turned to Daphne. And suddenly he was filled with a familiar shyness.

"Daphne, if you're uncomfortable by my being here... a-alone with you, just say the word and I'll find a hotel. I'm sure they have plenty of rooms and-."

Her fingers went to his lips to silence him; the softness of her skin making his pulse quicken.

"Nonsense. You'll do no such thing. This is your home now and it has been for the last six months. You have every right to be here."

When he lowered his head, she hugged him warmly, filling his senses with the heavenly aroma of her perfume.

"I'm sorry that your marriage didn't work out, Dr. Crane. I know how much it must hurt. But I can't say that I'm sorry you're here."

He pulled out of her arms and stared at her in amazement. "Y-you... you're not?"

She smiled shyly. "You're such a sweet man and a wonderful friend. Thank you."

The kiss she placed on his cheek surprised him and he felt his face flush.

"Oh..." He tried to say more but the words wouldn't come.

Damn...

" It's so peaceful here without your father and brother, isn't it?"

When his eyes met hers she gasped lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I love your father and brother as if they were me own family. I hope you know that. And... I love you, too."

A second hug caused his knees to buckle and he held onto her, finding it hard to let go.

Thank you, Daphne. "I love..."

The rest of the thought resonated in is his head, but as before the words wouldn't come. And when he attempted to try again, he turned to find that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've made some hot chocolate, Dr. Crane. Would you like some?"

No longer finding interest in Frasier's book collection, Niles stood and smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Daphne. Let me help you."

"I've got it. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right there."

True to her word, she returned seconds later, carrying a tray with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, one of which she placed in front of him.

"Thank you, Daphne."

When she sat down beside him, he felt the warmth from her body. The feeling comforted him in a way she could never have imagined.

"So, what would you like to do?"

The question caught him off-guard and he stared at her in surprise. "I..."

At his unsteady response, she laughed and touched his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry! There I go again, making you uncomfortable. We don't have to do anything at all."

"No!" Niles said quickly. "I mean... whatever you'd like to do is fine." He grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and gulped it down, the steaming liquid burning his throat.

Daphne meanwhile seemed deep in thought. And suddenly she smiled. "I know what we can do!"

He watched her with amusement, smiling at the way her face lit up, making her even more beautiful. "Anything you'd like, Daphne."

She stood and went to the television, searching high and low. "Now where did your father put that bloody remote? Oh, here it is! They're having a marathon of Christmas movies on me favorite station. Oh, I know it's a bit early but I always say that it's never too early to have some Christmas cheer. You don't mind, do you Dr. Crane?"

"Not at all." He replied. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"All right then... Let's see what's on right now." She pointed the remote at the television and to Niles' amazement; a familiar scene appeared on the screen. It was a movie he'd seen many times with his mother and suddenly he missed her terribly. The picture on the television was instantly blurred by the tears in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Her soft voice and gentle hand brought him out of his thoughts and he was suddenly aware of her hand in his.

"I-I'm fine." He whispered.

"Do you want to watch something else?"

"No, this is fine." He replied, his voice trembling.

"Well, all right. But let me know if you want to watch something else."

They watched in silence and after a while, Daphne turned off the light. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." He whispered, feeling more nervous than before.

As the movies progressed, he couldn't help noticing the way she'd snuggled against him and was resting her head against his. It was the most heavenly feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

When the credits for the last movie in the marathon ended, making way for regular programming, Daphne muted the sound on the television and turned to Niles.

"Wasn't that wonderful, Dr. Crane? Oh, I know that those movies aren't very realistic, but it makes me want to get out the Christmas decorations! Wouldn't your father and brother be surprised to come home from their fishing trip to find the place decorated for- Dr. Crane? Dr Crane?"

When she moved closer to him she realized that he'd fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful that the sight made her smile. With the utmost care she removed the blanket from the back of the sofa, laying it across her friend.

"Good night, Dr. Crane." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Just as she headed for the kitchen to put the empty cups away, Eddie began to bark madly. The more she ignored him the more he barked, irritating her to no end.

"Bloody hell, Eddie! Be quiet! You'll wake Dr. Crane!" but the dog ignored her and continued to bark. "What do you want?"

Eddie barked and ran out of the room.

"Good!" Daphne said, breathing a sigh of relief.

But Eddie reappeared seconds later holding his leash in his mouth.

Annoyed, Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh, I should have known! Can't you wait until in the morning? It's already dark outside and poor Dr. Crane's exhausted. He needs his rest! I can't just leave him here while you-".

Eddie barked in protest while Daphne shushed him once more.

"Fine, you win! But don't expect this sort of treatment every day!"

The dog whimpered as Daphne fastened his collar and glanced at Niles who was sleeping peacefully. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go for a short walk.

She felt a twinge of apprehension about going alone, but when she glanced at her friend, she couldn't bring herself to wake him. It wasn't right. She'd only be gone a little while and she'd simply leave a note in case he woke up. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote quickly.

6:30pm

Dr Crane,

You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, but Eddie begged me to take him for a walk. Don't worry, we're just going around the block and we'll be back in a little while.

Sweet Dreams,

Daphne (and Eddie)

She smiled and adjusted the blanket over his shoulders and then grabbed her keys and headed for the hallway. The second the doors opened, Eddie bounded into the elevator and as it carried them to the lobby, Daphne couldn't help thinking about Niles. He was such a sweet man and he needed his rest. She just hoped that Eddie would be happy with a shorter walk than normal.

They were barely out of the lobby when Eddie raced toward the door.

"All right, All right!" Daphne called, running to catch up with him. She smiled at Morey, the doorman, fully aware of the concerned look on his face. It was sweet of him to worry about her going out so late alone, but she was a grown woman and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

They headed down the sidewalk and she shivered from the cold air. She was in such a hurry that she'd forgotten her coat. However, she was certain that with Eddie moving so quickly she would warm up soon.

She kept going, determined to get this walk over with as quickly as possible. Niles was waiting for her and it wasn't fair to leave him alone in the condo. He'd been alone for much too long as far as she was concerned.

She quickened her pace and just as she turned the corner, she was hit full force in the face, almost knocking her to the ground.

When she was able to focus, she realized that she had been so deep in thought that she had bumped into someone who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, my..." She groaned, her head ringing from the impact. "I'm... sorry."

The stranger's hands went to her shoulders. "Hey, are you all right?"

She shut her eyes, massaging her aching forehead. "I-I think so. I'm so sorry. I guess I was paying more attention to Eddie here than where I was going."

"Well, I'd feel better if you'd let me check."

"Check what?"

"To make sure you're all right. You can never be too careful.

"I'm fine, really. I just think I should get home and-." The man grabbed her arm, startling her. "Wait, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

His grip tightened and he dragged her to a section of the Elliot Bay Towers that was dimly lit and she could no longer see his face. Her pulse quickened and Eddie barked madly, but she didn't dare let go of his leash. At that moment, the Jack Russell Terrier was her only defense.

"Please! Let go of me!" She cried, feeling small and helpless for the first time in her life. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Fine, shut up then!" the man yelled. "And make that dog shut up too, or he won't be barking for a long time... walking either for that matter!"

"Eddie, stop that!" She whispered. "Everything's fine."

She felt Eddie's leash being unwrapped from her hand and she tightened her grip, determined not to let go.

And before she realized what happened, she found herself in the man's arms.

"You're right." He whispered into her hair, his breath hot and scented with alcohol. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just got carried away. Can you forgive me?"

She tried to pull out of his embrace but he held her even closer. "Y-yes of course. You're forgiven. Now please... just let me go. I won't say a word, I swear!"

The man kissed her cheek, causing her to swallow hard; the hot tears running down the bridge of her nose. "All right... Just so I know that you're safe."

"I'm fi-fine." She whispered, suddenly grateful for the darkness. But it was of little consolation that she couldn't see his face; just the dark shadow of a man who might be the last person she ever encountered.

And the thought terrified her to no end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again, his lips dangerously close to her mouth.

"Yes... Th-thank you but I really should be getting back now."

She turned to leave, gasping when she felt his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. It took every ounce of strength she had not to scream and she stared at the shadow, wishing she hadn't been so stupid. Why hadn't she woken Dr. Crane up? He would have understood. He wouldn't have been angry. And now she would never see him again.

"Why are you crying?" The man asked. The words were harsh, direct and caused her tears to fall faster.

"I'm not..." She lied. But the lie made him angry.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled. "I can see the damn tears on your cheeks!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I... I have to go."

She managed to pull out of his arms but he grabbed her again. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you again. Just relax, miss."

Eddie's barking was at full force and Daphne watched through horrified eyes as the man swore beneath his breath, heading straight for the dog.

"Don't hurt him! Please... He's just a defenseless animal! He doesn't know any better! He's just... protecting me!"

Again she was pulled toward the man. "I'll protect you." He whispered, stroking her hair with his fingers. The feeling of a stranger's breath in her hair produced a memory, one that she'd experienced many times.

Niles...

He was always smelling her hair; a gesture that she could never quite understand. But now the images collided and her world seemed to be spinning out of control.

"Please... let go of me, I'm begging you! I swear I won't tell a soul! I'll go straight to me condo and pretend like this whole thing never happened."

"All right. But just to make sure you don't say anything..."

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her left arm, followed by the most excruciating pain she could ever imagine, causing her to cry out in anguish.

His mouth covered hers; kissing her with such force that she nearly lost her balance.

"Please... stop!" She cried out, before he started kissing her again. The kisses became more and more intense; so intense that they were painful and he tightened his hold on her.

"You're mine, you got that?" he said into her ear. "You're all...mi-OW!"

He abruptly let go of her and Daphne fell to the ground with a thud. Eddie barked excitedly as the man yelled obscenities. Suddenly Eddie's barks became whimpers and he yelped as though in pain.

Through her tear filled eyes, Daphne saw the flash of headlights and then the sound of rapid footsteps.

And then there was only stillness.


	5. Chapter 5

The muffled sound of cries woke Niles out of a deep sleep. Momentarily confused, he sat up on the sofa, stretching and yawning as he opened his eyes.

Where am I?

And then he remembered. He turned and reached across the sofa, smiling. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asl-."

He paused as a flicker of worry came over him. His hand reached for the light and turned it on, but to his dismay, he found that he was alone.

"Daphne?"

He rose from the sofa and searched the condo, but there was no sign of her. And where was Eddie?

Something was definitely amiss.

When he returned to the sofa, his eyes fell onto the note, written in her elegant penmanship. He scanned the words quickly and then read the note slower, absorbing each word.

6:30pm

Dr Crane,

You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, but Eddie begged me to take him for a walk. Don't worry, we're just going around the block and we'll be back in a little while.

Sweet Dreams,

Daphne (and Eddie)

Ordinarily a note like this would have his heart soaring above Cloud Nine, but now it only served to increase his worry. It was nightfall in Seattle at this time of year and when he glanced at his watch, he was shocked to find that it was almost 8:30.

Two hours...

He swallowed hard, willing his fear away. But the more he tried the worse it became. Daphne and Eddie were just going around the block. She was a strong woman; stronger than any woman he knew and certainly much stronger than he. Pheraps-

He heard scratching at the door followed by whimpering, like a child crying and he hurried to unlock the door.

"Eddie, what are you..."

The dog limped into the condo, whimpering in pain.

"My God, Eddie! What happened? Where's-."

Niles thrust the door open further, shocked to find Daphne limping toward him in the hallway; holding onto the wall for support. He went to her at once, filled with a mixture of relief and unimaginable horror.

"Dr. Crane... He-help me..." She said in a weak voice that he barely recognized.

He was so relived to see her that he almost forgot about Eddie who was whimpering loudly, dragging the leash behind him.

Purple bruises dotted Daphne's face and her clothes were torn. When he gently brushed her hair back, he was shocked at the sight of the deep gash on her forehead.

"Daphne, my God! What hap-."

"Eddie... he needs the vet..." Daphne whispered.

"Daphne, what happened? What happened?"

"Dr. Crane... Help us!" She cried, bursting into tears once more.

He engulfed her into his arms and pulled her toward him, stroking her back while she cried onto his chest.

"It's all right. I'm here now... you're safe. Just tell me what hap-."

"OW! It hurts!" She yelled, crying even harder. The cry of pain startled him and he let go of her more quickly than he intended.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-."

"It hurts, Dr. Crane! Oh God... It hurts!"

"What hurts, Daphne. What is it?"

"Me arm! It hurts! Oh Dr. Crane, please make it stop!"

He moved toward her, his hands trembling as he attempted to roll up her sleeve. When she flinched again, he carefully guided her to the sofa, stopping only to unfasten Eddie's leash. Instantly the dog raced to Martin's chair, curling up into a ball.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Niles asked, crossing the room to pet the dog. But the moment his fingers reached Eddie's soft fur, he heard Daphne cry out once more.

"Dr. Crane, help me!"

Feeling a wave of guilt, he rushed to her side, at a complete loss for what to do. As carefully as humanly possible, he unbuttoned her shirt, thinking nothing of the fact that he'd dreamt of this moment hundreds of times.

With the utmost care, he slid her shirt off of her shoulders, but she still cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne, I-." He stopped mid sentence gasping in horror at the sight.

"DEAR GOD!"

His eyes widened with terror and he could hardly breathe as he drew back, staring at the cause of her pain. Her left arm was a horrid combination of black and blue amid splotches of pink and was swollen to almost twice its size.

The vision made him sick to his stomach and it took everything he had not to get sick all over Frasier's foyer.

Frasier...

Hot tears blurred his eyes as he fumbled for his cell phone and began to dial.

"The number you have reached is not in service... Please check the number and try your call again..."

He was crying openly now, painfully aware of Daphne's own cries and Eddie's whimpers. He ran to Frasier's phone and picked it up, barely able to dial 911. It rang repeatedly and after the tenth ring he cursed loudly and slammed the phone into the cradle, nearly breaking it in the process.

"Come on, Daphne... We have to get you to the hospital."

"But Eddie... OW! Me arm..."

"Eddie will be fine." Niles said, knowing it could possibly be a lie. But right now she was much more important to him.

He put his arm around her for support and carefully lifted her off of the sofa. Together they headed for the door. "We'll have you there in no time. Don't worry Daphne. You'll be..."

But her body went limp in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Never in his life had he been so scared.

With Daphne unconscious in the front seat and Eddie wrapped in his coat ion the backseat, Niles simply didn't know what to do. His utmost concern was for Daphne and he couldn't afford to waste valuable seconds getting her to the nearest hospital. But now his heart went out to his father's beloved pet, lying helplessly behind him. He considered calling Frasier and his dad but there was no way they could return to Seattle in time. And with any luck at all the cell phone service in Canada was minimal at best.

He was so deep in thought that when they entered the hospital emergency room breezeway, Niles barely remembered the drive from home. A glance at Eddie confirmed that although he was still whimpering, the dog was somewhat calmer now. Niles chose love over ethics in making the hasty and somewhat dangerous decision to leave Eddie in the car. At least Eddie was somewhat responsive, unlike Daphne who was…

He shuddered at the sight of her limp body, and after making sure that Eddie was comfortable, Niles securely locked the door and lifted Daphne weightlessly into his arms, carrying her into the emergency room.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled, attracting the attention of several staff who rushed to his side.

"Sir, what happened?" A nurse asked.

He looked at Daphne's angelic face and found it hard to keep from bursting into tears. "M-my Daphne… she…"

"I have a code 9!" the nurse yelled. Within seconds the doctors carefully lifted Daphne onto a stretcher and wheeled her away.

"Daphne!" Niles cried, barely aware of a nurse grasping his hand.

"Come with me, sir. I need to get some information so that the doctors can take care of your wife. Now what happened?"

"She-she's not…"

"She's not what, sir?" The nurse asked, scribbling on a clipboard. "What happened?"

He swallowed hard, feeling horribly guilty that he had no idea what Daphne had been through. All he knew was that it was terrible and the thought made his heart ache even more. Suddenly his knees buckled and he felt several pairs of hands attempting to steady him.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"D-Daphne… she…"

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?"

It was then that he realized that he was seated in a chair, a gentle hand touching his back.

"Daphne..." He wheezed out. "S-she-."

"Just take your time and tell us what you remember. The more you can tell us the better we can help her."

He was grateful for the kindness of the medical staff, but it did little to soothe his fears. "Wh-where is she?"

"She's with the doctors now and they're doing everything they can to-."

He rose and woodenly paced the stark waiting room. "This is… my fault! I should have never-Oh God, what if she… I couldn't live with myself …"

"Sir, just try to relax."

A surge of anger went through him then, anger that he couldn't contain. "RELAX? RELAX?" he yelled. "How can I possibly relax? The woman I love is-." He sank to his knees, sobbing and soon felt two arms lifting him up and guiding him to a nearby sofa.

"Just… try to rest and I'll get the doctor, okay?" A gentle voice said.

He nodded absently only to find himself alone in the waiting room. When a doctor approached minutes later, his heart pounded in his chest at the man's grim expression.

And at that moment, the fear within Niles was almost unbearable.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you Dr. Crane?"

"I am." Niles replied, holding onto the sofa for support. "H-how is Daphne?"

"I'm Dr. Sandler." He said, extending his hand in greeting. "Ms. Moon is resting now. We stitched the gash on her forehead and inserted an IV in her arm to flush out the drugs."

"Drugs? Wh-what drugs?"

Dr. Sandler's face grew even grimmer. "I'm afraid that she was injected with a drug called Flunitrazepan, more commonly known as the date rape drug."

Niles felt sick. "Date rape? You mean that someone was trying to-." He lowered himself on to the uncomfortable sofa, burying his face into his hands. "Oh my God…"

"Dr. Crane what is your relationship to Ms. Moon?"

Niles' heart swelled at the sound of his angel's name and his well-contained tears resurfaced once more. "I-I love her… so much." He whispered.

"Dr. Crane your wife was very lucky." Dr. Sandler said. "The effects of the drug intake should be minimal. Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"She's not my…" Niles' voice trailed away, his heart squeezing with pain. The thought that she wasn't truly his was almost unbearable.

"Dr. Crane, do you know how your wife sustained her injuries or why these drugs were injected into her body?"

Again the word wife pained him and the guilt returned. "I-I don't know. We … we were watching a movie and I… fell asleep. I woke up and saw a note… she… went out to walk Eddie and-." He gasped in horror, suddenly remembering his father's beloved dog.

"Dear God!"

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Eddie… Oh my God... He's still in the car! I-is there an emergency animal hospital nearby?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Right up the road on 56th Avenue Northwest."

Muttering a quick thank you, Niles turned and ran to his car. Breathless when he arrived, he opened the back door and picked up the sleeping dog who whimpered as though in pain.

"It's okay, buddy. I've got you." Niles said. He gave Eddie a gentle hug and carefully put him in the front seat. But the instant he put the key into the ignition, Niles' heart pounded in his chest.

"Daphne…"

Frantically he climbed out of the car, not knowing what to do as he paced in a circle. "Dear God…"

He forced himself to calm down but it was nearly impossible. How could he have forgotten about his angel, the woman he loved so deeply? She must absolutely hate him!But then he shuddered with the realization that she had no idea what was going on as she lie unconscious in the hospital, and he feared that she never would.

He glanced at the trembling little dog, knowing that he couldn't in good conscience leave him alone again. And so, he took Eddie into his arms and took him into the emergency room. The receptionist looked at him in concern and even Niles had to admit that he had no idea what he needed to say.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr.…" His mind scrambled for the name of the doctor, a name that he simply couldn't recall. And then as though by fate, the doctor approached him.

"Is that Eddie?"

"Y-yes, but how is-."

"Ms. Moon is sleeping now. We're going to do everything we can to make sure that she's comfortable. I've given her some heavy medication that will help flush out the drugs. We've performed a number of tests, and-."

Stunned, Niles looked up. "T-tests?"

"Unfortunately because Ms. Moon was infected with Flunitrazepan, we can't be too careful. There's no telling what was on that needle or where it came from, so we're running tests to check for HIV, AIDS or any number of diseases, some of which could be life-threatening."

Again, Niles felt himself growing weaker and the doctor reached for his shoulder to steady him.

"Look, I know it's scary but we want to make sure that we've covered every possible avenue. We take injuries of this kind very seriously. Now, I want to keep Ms. Moon here overnight for observation and then you can take her home."

Eddie whined in his arms, but his tail wagged in contentment when Dr. Sandler scratched his head. "You'd better get this little guy to the vet."

"But what about-."

"We'll take good care of Ms. Moon. She'll be asleep for several hours, so why don't you come back in a little while?"

"A-all right."

Niles carried Eddie back to the car and carefully placed him on the front passenger seat, stroking his soft fur. "Don't worry, Eddie. We'll get you all taken care of."

He just hoped that he wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie whimpered and whined as Niles carried him through the door of the animal hospital and almost immediately he was greeted by a female veterinary assistant wearing a concerned look.

"Oh sir, what happened?"

Niles gently put Eddie into her arms and followed her into a small room. The assistant laid Eddie on the exam table and began checking his vital signs. "I'll get the doctor, if you can just fill out this paperwork for me, Mr…"

"Crane, Niles. Crane. Um… Dr. Crane."

"Dr. Crane. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Alone in the room, Niles gently petted Eddie's head. "It's all right, Eddie. I promise, everything will be okay."

Eddie raised his head and licked Niles' hand whimpering. "It's okay to be afraid, Eddie." Niles said, trying to steady his voice. "…because I am."

The door opened and a man with limp brown hair entered the room. "Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Crane." Niles replied.

"I'm Dr. Marston. I understand we have an injury here?"

"A few, I'm afraid." Niles said, unable to hide his worry.

Dr. Marston began to examine Eddie thoroughly. "It looks as though he's been in some sort of fight."

Niles shuddered at the thought. "I wish I knew. I wasn't there when it happened."

"Well, don't blame yourself. I see this sort of thing all the time. Dogs are protectors. It's in their nature."

Niles imagined Daphne and Eddie on a walk and was suddenly grateful to the dog who had annoyed him and his brother for so long.

"I suppose so. Will… will he be all right?"

"I think so. Just a few stitches here and there and some medication should do it. However, I want to keep him here overnight for observation. You can pick him up first thing in the morning. By then we should have him on the road to healing."

Niles extended his hand in gratitude. "Thank you, Dr. Marston. If you need me I';ll be at the hospital."

Dr. Marston looked up in concern. "The hospital?"

"Yes, um… my… My… Daphne is there. She's…"

Mr. Marston nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I know how difficult this must be for you. Give her my best, okay?"

"Thank you." Niles replied.

He said goodbye to Eddie and thanked the doctor and assistant profusely before driving back to the hospital. On the way, he considered calling Frasier and his dad but he just couldn't do it. Not until he knew that Daphne would be okay. Because if she wasn't, then life was simply not worth living.


	9. Chapter 9

He returned to the hospital as quickly as possible, feeling guilty for leaving his angel in her time of need. He was confident that the doctors would do everything possible for her, but he worried about what would happen when she woke up…. if she woke up.

No… he refused to think about it. Daphne would be just fine. She was strong, resilient. Stronger than he would ever be. She was his strength, even if she had no idea. She'd helped him through his troubles so many times that he couldn't even count them all. And now he wanted nothing more than to make it up to her. 

Funny how her often strange theories about life helped him through so many troubling times.

No wonder he loved her so much.

With a new sense of purpose, he walked to the receptionist's desk where the kind woman from earlier rose to greet him with a smile.

"Dr. Crane. I'm glad you're back. How's your dog?"

Niles smiled at the assumption that Eddie was his. Normally the idea would repulse him, but now he felt a connection to his father's beloved pet. After all, it was highly possible that Eddie had saved Daphne's life.

"Dr. Crane?"

Startled out of his thoughts, he looked up to find the receptionist watching him. "Is everything okay?"

No. Until Daphne is well, nothing will ever be okay again. He said to himself. He didn't speak the words aloud but he couldn't lie to the kind woman. To do so would cause her even more alarm at the sight of his impending nosebleed.

Instead he merely smiled and took her hand. "Thank you. Eddie is safely at the vet and they want to keep him overnight for observation."

"Well, I hope he gets well soon. He's such a sweet little dog."

Niles smiled and squeezed the kind woman's hand. "Thank you. He means a lot to us. He's… practically family."

"Oh, speaking of family…." The woman said. "Let me page Dr. Sandler to give you an update on your wife's condition."

That word again… wife.

"Thank you, but she's not my-."

"Dr. Sandler to the waiting room, stat." he heard her voice echo in the overhead speaker.

He waited patiently and soon Dr. Sandler appeared by his side. "Dr. Crane, I trust you made it to the animal clinic in time?"

"Yes, thank you. I just hope he'll be okay."

"That clinic has a wonderful staff and I'm certain that they will take good care of Eddie."

Niles smiled. "So how's..."

"Ms. Moon is resting comfortably. We've given her very heavy medication to flush out the drugs."

Disappointed, Niles lowered his head. Not being able to see Daphne was killing him. He wanted so badly to hold her hand, to beg her forgiveness, although he certainly didn't deserve it.

He sighed deeply a, his mind reeling with pain. Quietly he turned on his heel, content for the moment to sit on the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. But then he heard Dr. Sandler's voice.

"Dr. Crane?"

He turned around, his heart pounding once more when he saw Dr. Sandler's expression.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Moon is in room 137 if you'd like to see her."

Niles swallowed hard, his heart thundering with anticipation. "Of course."

He followed Dr. Sandler through the hallway and around the corner until they came to Room 137. As the door opened, his breath caught in his throat. He stopped, unable to contain the shock of seeing his angel, lying helplessly in the hospital bed, oblivious to what had happened to her.

"I won't stay long." Niles said his voice barely a whisper.

Dr. Sandler smiled "Well, you can sit with her for a while and I'll be back a little later to check on her."

Alone in the room with Daphne, Niles sat in the chair beside her. Even in slumber, she looked so angelic; her beauty brought tears to his eyes. Or perhaps they were tears from the guilt he felt.

He held out his hand and gently stroked her cheek, her skin as soft as silk against his fingertips.

"Oh my sweet angel." He whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for Eddie, I-."

The thought of losing her caused his heart to ache and he felt tears begin to fall. "I'm so sorry…"

"All right, Dr. Crane."

At the sound of Dr. Sandler's voice, Niles stood and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes?"

"We're going to keep her here overnight and then you can take her home in the morning."

"All right."

"I'll have someone check on her frequently but you're welcome to stay here with her. She's likely to be confused when she wakes up, but if you can try to find out how she sustained these injuries, it would be helpful. "

For the next few hours, Niles sat and stared at Daphne, holding her hand. The room was quiet and peaceful; the only sound came from the machines that monitored her vital signs. And it was the soft sounds of the machines that lulled him into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The soft moan slowly brought Niles out of his slumber but he wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't a dream. He adjusted his position in the small, poor excuse for a chair and tried to go back to sleep. But then the sound came again. He opened his eyes and glanced at his watch, surprised to find that several hours had passed. He squinted, adjusting his eyes to the fluorescent lights and that's when he saw her. She was thrashing beneath the sheets, and the moans became whimpers.

He was out of his chair in a flash, stroking her hair as he held her hand in his.

"Help me, please! Where am I?" Daphne cried.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne…" Niles pleaded, doing his best to calm her. When she continued to move about, he took her into his arms with extreme caution. "Shh… It's all right. I'm here. Everything is okay."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the sight of him and drew back slowly. "Dr. Crane?"

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his name, no matter how formal. "I-I'm here." He said.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, frantically looking around the room as her breathing became more rapid. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Niles aid hoarsely. "Y-you were in an accident and Eddie-."

She gasped and sat up straight. "Eddie… Oh my God is he all right?"

"Shh… He'll be fine. He's at the animal hospital. They're taking good care of him."

A sigh of relief escaped her but she continued to move restlessly. "I-I have to get out of here. To make sure that he's okay. Your father-."

When she attempted to throw her legs to the side of the bed, Niles used more force than he intended to coax her to lie still. "Daphne, no. You can't!"

"The hell I can't!" She snapped, sounding more like herself. "You can't tell me what to do, Dr. Crane! I-Ow!" She stopped suddenly wincing in pain when she saw the IV attached to her arm. "Me arm! Oh God. What happened to me arm? What happened, Dr. Crane?"

Carefully Niles pulled her toward him, trying to calm her once more. Her tear streaked cheek rested against his. "I was hoping that you could tell me." He said softly. "When I woke up and heard Eddie whimpering in the hallway, I didn't know what was going on and then I saw you… I was so scared, Daphne. I thought-."

She began to sob and moved closer to him. "Oh God…"

"It's all right." Niles whispered, rubbing her back. "You're safe now."

But she shook her head vehemently. "No! No… I-I'll never be all right!"

"Daphne, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! It was my fault! Eddie… he started barking and I didn't want him to wake you so I took him for a walk. I knew it was dangerous, but we weren't going very far and this man... he-he…"

Niles heart raced. "What, Daphne... What did he do?"

She cried even harder. "He was trying to hurt Eddie and then he-."

She was sobbing uncontrollably, shuddering against him. Niles knew how hard it must have been for her to talk about the ordeal and he hated to pressure her into reliving that horrible memory. But he also knew the long term effects of keeping things inside. It simply wasn't healthy.

"Daphne, your arm…"

"Oh God, it hurts, Niles...it hurts so badly!"

Completely overlooking the fact that she had said his name, his mind raced, at a loss for what to do. "I'm going to get the doctor."

"NO!" She yelled, clinging to him.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. I'm only going to be gone for a moment."

"No, please… Don't leave me!"

He held her even closer and with some relief, pushed the call button to summon the nurse. "I won't… I promise. I'll stay right here."


	11. Chapter 11

Within seconds, a nurse appeared, wearing a concerned expression. "Is everything all right?"

"She's awake." Niles replied. "She's…"

The nurse called for Dr. Sandler and began checking Daphne's arm. "How are you feeling, Ms. Moon?"

Daphne moaned softly as Niles tenderly caressed her hand. "I'm… not sure. Me arm... it hurts."

"I know…" the nurse said. "I know it hurts, but-."

When Daphne began to cry again, the nurse glanced at Niles. "I'll get Dr. Sandler right away."

The doctor arrived, smiling when he saw that Daphne was awake.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Moon?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Daphne yelled. "How do you think I feel? I almost died, I-."

"Just relax and get some rest. The IV is doing nicely. I'm going to have Nurse Johansson give you something a little stronger. The drugs are almost out of your system."

Daphne sat up straight. "Drugs? What drugs?"

"Ms. Moon it appears that you were injected with a drug called Flunitrazepan."

"Flu-what?"

"Flunitrazepan." Dr. Sandler repeated. "It's a drug commonly used on unsuspecting woman in order to enable them defenseless."

"Wh-why would someone-."

Dr. Sandler glanced at Niles and then back at Daphne. "Unfortunately, Ms. Moon, we see these types of issues all the time. Date rape is becoming more and more common among women of all ages, not just teenagers."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Did you say rape?"

Niles squeezed her hand. "Daphne-."

Her free hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God…"

He stroked her hair, trying to ignore the heavenly scent. His lips moved toward her, finding their way to her forehead where he kissed the area next to her bandage. While the touch of her skin left him slightly dizzy, the kiss seemed to comfort her somewhat and he looked at the doctor. "I need to make a quick phone call."

"Of course. I'll just speak with Ms. Moon for a few minutes." Dr. Sandler said.

Niles sighed with relief and bent to kiss the top of Daphne's head. "I'll be right back." He whispered. After a quick nod to Dr. Sandler, he quietly left the room and hurried down the hall.

Outside the emergency room doors, Niles dialed the local police and gave them his name, making sure to mention that he was the son of Martin Crane. And then, doing his best to contain his composure, told the officer on the other end of the line about the ordeal that Daphne had gone through. The damndest thing was that he wasn't able to save her. He hung up the phone and shook his head in dismay. There was absolutely no way to make this right. But he was certainly going to try. He had to, for Daphne's sake.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning couldn't come fast enough and it was with great relief that Niles checked Daphne out of the hospital. They stood in the exam room, thanking Dr. Sandler and the nurses profusely. Niles knew that no amount of generosity (even one in a sizeable donation) would be enough to repay the hospital for the care they had taken of Daphne. She meant the world to him and he would do everything in his power to make certain that she knew how much he cared about her.

"Dr. Crane, you really don't have to do this and I don't see why I have to be in a bloody wheelchair!" Daphne grumbled. "I'm perfectly capable of walking meself to the car!"

Niles smiled and continued to wheel her into the parking lot. "Standard hospital protocol, I suppose. But I don't mind escorting you around." When they reached his car, he helped her out and make sure she got into the vehicle safely.

They drove in comfortable silence as she dozed on and off en route to the animal hospital.

"Do you want to stay in the car while I get Eddie?" Niles asked.

"No." Daphne replied, clearly nervous about seeing Eddie for the first time since the incident. And Niles had to admit that he was a bit nervous himself.

Niles squeezed her hand and smiled. "Come on."

They walked into the lobby and after speaking with the receptionist, were greeted by Dr. Marston.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Ms. Moon. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened, Ms. Moon. I hope you'll have a speedy recovery."

"H-hello." Daphne said.

To Niles' relief, Dr. Marston smiled. "Eddie will be just fine. I have some medication that he needs to take and be sure and keep him inside for a few weeks until he's completely healed. I'm sorry to hear about your accident, Ms. Moon. How are you feeling?"

Daphne smiled and took Dr. Marston's hand. "Much better, thank you."

"I'm glad." Dr. Marston said. "That must have been very frightening." When Daphne sighed, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, I'll go and get Eddie."

"Thanks, Dr. Marston." Niles said.

Alone in the waiting room, Niles turned to Daphne. She was so incredibly beautiful that it was hard to resist the urge to kiss her sweet lips. He moved closer and was mere inches from her when she took him into her arms for the most incredible hug he had ever received. Her head rested against his chest and the scent of her hair was intoxicating in its own right. It was as close to heaven as he had ever come.

"Daphne…"

She gave him a gentle squeeze and then drew back. "I can't thank you enough for bringing Eddie here. He saved me life. If something would have happened to him, I don't know what I would have-."

"Well, here he is."

They looked up to find Dr. Marston holding the Jack Russell Terrier in his arms. Niles immediately took Eddie from Dr. Marston and smiled when Eddie began licking his face. "Come on, let's go home."

But Daphne began to cry once more, tearing at Niles' emotions.

"He'll be all right, I promise. Let's just get him home, okay?"

She nodded tearfully. "Okay, but let me see him for a minute."

"Of course."  
He couldn't let her hold the dog, but she began stroking Eddie's fur, laughing when Eddie began kissing her face. Niles was so relieved to hear her laugh that he almost forgot about the circumstances that brought them to this point.

But now all he wanted to do was take them home where they would be safe. Nothing else mattered. He thanked Dr. Marston and the staff again and led Daphne to the car.

Still medicated, Eddie felt limp in his arms as Niles placed him in the car. Soon they were back at the Elliot Bay Towers where Morie the doorman greeted them warmly and assured them that the police protection Niles had requested had arrived.

"Dr. Crane, really you didn't have to go to so much trouble!" Daphne said. "I'll be fine."

But Niles was unrelenting. "No Daphne, I... I don't want anything to happen to you. Now come on and let's get inside. You need your rest."

Daphne smiled and kissed Niles' cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane for caring about me so much."

As he led her to the condo on the nineteenth floor, he felt himself smiling. "I'll always care about you, Daphne." He said the words so softly that he was sure that she hadn't heard him. But the soft touch of her hand on his cheek suggested otherwise. And when her hand reached for his, he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love.


	13. Chapter 13

"If you need anything, I'll be in the living room, so don't hesitate to call for me." Niles said.

Daphne smiled and sank further under the comforter, resting her head against the pillow. "Dr. Crane this is really too much. I'm fine."

"Daphne, I said I would take care of you and I will."

"But what about your job? Your patients?"

"My patients can wait. Besides, Mrs. Woodson is forever telling me to take some time off. This probably isn't what she had in mind, but I'm happy to do it. And to tell you the truth, I'd rather be here with you because…" he stopped suddenly, horrified by what he was about to reveal. And yet, he wanted so much to tell her what was in his heart.

Her hand covered his and he shivered at her touch. "Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

He swallowed hard, barely able to look at her. "Yes, I just…"

"You must be exhausted." She said softly.

"Well, I am a little tired, but I'll be fine."

"You've had a long night, what with taking me to the hospital, a-and Eddie…" her voice trembled, on the verge of breaking.

"Daphne…"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you've done." Daphne's tears were falling onto her cheeks and she made no effort to brush them away.

Niles opened his mouth to speak but then she spoke again. "I-I was so scared. I thought he was going to… kill me. It was horrible… He-he threatened to hurt Eddie and I wouldn't stand for it. Eddie was just…"

"He saved your life." Niles finished, forcing his voice to remain steady. Suddenly he loved that little dog more than he thought possible. But Daphne shook her head.

"No… I mean… I suppose things would have been a lot worse if Eddie hadn't been there but if it weren't for you..."

Niles felt his heart rate increase to an almost dangerous level and he found it hard to breathe.

"Daphne, I really… I really didn't do that much." He insisted.

"You saved me life, Dr. Crane."

Niles refused to be a hero. "No, Daphne. It was Eddie. I always underestimated him, maybe because he's so small, or because he's not the sort of breed that people usually think of as a watch dog. But now…"

He felt her hand on his cheek. "It was you. If you hadn't opened the door and saw me standing there and then rushed me to the hospital, I might have…"

He closed his eyes, unable to fathom the thought. "Oh Daphne, no…"

"Yes… I might have died, Dr. Crane. I was so stupid! What was I thinking, taking Eddie for a walk in the bloody dark? And that man… I should have ignored him. Only an idiot would have stood there and talked to him, falling for his charms."

"Daphne, this isn't your fault." Niles whispered, stroking the hair from her forehead.

She was crying and he longed to hold her, but then she rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought."

"I'll let you rest. I'll be in the living room with Eddie."

He reached for the light and turned it off and then adjusted the comforter over Daphne's body. And as he expected, she was asleep within minutes. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her. She was so beautiful.

"Sweet dreams my angel."


	14. Chapter 14

He sat on the sofa, Eddie by his side. The sweet dog laid his head on Niles' lap, a gesture that made Niles smile. In less than a day things had changed dramatically between himself and Eddie. He never thought that he'd bond with an animal. He and Frasier never had a pet growing up, nor had they ever asked for one. And Eddie had always been looked upon by Frasier and Niles as something of a nuisance. Now Niles wished that he could take every negative thought back and let Eddie know how much he was loved. But from the way Eddie was licking his hand, he was sure that the dog had some idea.

"Let's see what's on television." Niles said pointing the remote to the television. A PBS show on his favorite opera appeared on the screen and he relished the opportunity to enjoy some of his favorite music. But his enjoyment was short-lived by the ringing of his cell phone. With some annoyance, he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Crane, please?"

"Speaking.""Dr. Crane, this is Dr. Marston from Seattle General. I have the results from Ms. Moon's tests."

Niles drew in a deep breath and slowly began to wheeze in and out. He felt light headed and lowered himself into his father's chair. "I'm listening."

"Well, Dr. Crane we've run tests on Ms. Moon for hepatitis C and other illnesses and based on our findings…"

The pause that followed was almost unbearable and Niles' heart raced. "It's bad isn't it? Oh God…"

"The tests are negative, Dr. Crane. But be sure to…"

Dr. Marston's tinny voice was still chattering through the phone as it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Niles sprang from his chair and headed for the hallway, ignoring Eddie's barking.

He entered Daphne's room without knocking, squinting to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Daphne looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her. But this news simply couldn't wait.

He shook her gently, taking great care not to touch her tender arm. "Daphne, wake up." He whispered. But she only sighed and turned her head.

Carefully he sat down beside her. The morning light streamed into the window; a whisper against her beautiful face, and he reached out to touch her cheek. She responded immediately, moving her head back and forth.

"Daphne, it's me, Niles… Um... Dr. Crane." He whispered, trying not to frighten her.

She turned her head toward him as her eyes fluttered open. "Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, I-."

She sat upright, her hand over her chest. "What happened? Is everything okay? Where's Eddie?"

Niles sighed deeply. He should have known that she would react this way.

"Eddie's just fine. He's in the living room."

"Then what…"

He took her hands and squeezed gently. "Daphne…"

Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear. "Dr. Crane, what is it?"

"Dr. Marston just called with the test results."

"What is it? Am I going to…"

"The tests are negative, Daphne. You're going to be fine."  
She gasped in surprise, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oh my God…"

Her arms went around him and they held each other for what seemed like a lifetime, both of them crying tears of relief.

"I was so scared." She said against his neck. "I thought…"

"You're safe now. No one will hurt you." He whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said tearfully. "There aren't any words."

But Niles knew there was only one word he wanted to hear. He took her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He swallowed hard, doing his best to will away his tears. He shouldn't be doing this now. Not here, not like this… But his heart wouldn't listen.

"Daphne, this isn't the way I planned on doing this, but under the circumstances, I… there's something I need to say."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to lose you. I feel responsible for all of this and-."

He felt her soft hand, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "Please don't cry, Dr. Crane. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Now, what were you going to say?"

His heart beat rapidly as his mind reeled to find the right words. "All my life I've been looking for a soul mate, someone to share my life with. And I've found her. It's you, Daphne… I'm in love with you. "

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him in disbelief. "Dr. Crane…. This is… so sudden. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"I don't understand…"

He squeezed her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Daphne Moon, Will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne stared at him for a long moment. So long in fact, that he wondered if she had even heard him.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

"D-did you just ask me to marry you?"

Once more his breathing became difficult. "I-."

"You're me best friend." She said, saving him from a prolonged silence. "H-how could you possibly-."

He gazed at her, wondering how it was possible for a woman to be so incredibly beautiful. "Because… I…You're the sweetest most generous person I have ever met. You're an angel and a goddess and if you agree to marry me, I promise to take care of you and make sure that no one ever hurts you again. I know this is sudden and you probably think I 'm crazy, but I love you and I-."

"Y-you what?"

"I love you." His words but a whisper, he moved He moved closer until he was so close that he could feel her breath on his face. Their lips touched, briefly at first and then lingered a bit longer. He expected her to pull away, but the kiss became deeper, tenderer and Niles found himself putting every emotion into this blissful moment.

He gave no thought to his ethics, for at that moment, it felt so right, and nothing else mattered. Her hand was on his shoulder, the soft lingering scent of her perfumed hair floating under his nose.

"Anybody home?"

And suddenly the spell was broken.

The kiss ended abruptly, a sharp contrast to the way it had begun. And when he drew back with great reluctance, he could still feel her lips on his.

"Hey! Anyone home in here?"

His father's deep muffled voice caused Daphne and Niles to lock gazes, but it was clear that neither of them knew what to say.

"Dr. Crane, I…"

He licked his dry lips and willed his heart beat to slow. There were so many things he wanted to say, even more than when he'd proposed so hastily. But now the words wouldn't come.

"Daphne, you don't have to say anything. I-."

"Hey! What in the hell is going on here?" Martin's muffled voice yelled from the living room. "Why is Eddie limping? And he yelped when I tried to touch him!" And then his oldest son's response.

"Now Dad, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for-."

Niles glanced at the door and then back at Daphne. "I...should probably go out there and explain."

Daphne climbed out of bed. "I'll come with you."

"No… I'll go. Just rest."

She started to protest once more but he gently coaxed her back into bed. "I'll be right back." He whispered against her hair.

"But, they'll be so angry…"

He smiled and kissed her hair, inhaling the scent once more. "Just rest."

His heart was thundering as he walked out of the room, but he knew that things would be okay, no matter what happened. Because love was the most powerful healer of all.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment he entered the living room, he was bombarded with questions.

"Niles, what in the hell is going on here?" Frasier demanded. "What's wrong with Eddie?"

"He won't eat, he can barely walk, and what's with all the medications from this vet I've never heard of on the counter?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Look, I can explain. I just… What are you doing home so early, anyway? You were supposed to stay until Thanksgiving!"

"Never mind us, Niles! Just tell us what in the hell is going on?"

Under the wrath of his father and brother, Niles felt like a little boy again. He knew he had to explain about the hell he and Daphne and Eddie had been through, but it just hurt so much. It hurt even to think that-

"NILES!"

At Frasier's outburst, Niles jerked his head to face them. "What?"

"Geez, Niles! How can you act so innocent?" Martin yelled. "Eddie is in pain and you know that's not like him! Now tell us what's going on! NOW! What in the hell did you do?"

Tears stung Niles' eyes and he remembered Daphne's insistence that it wasn't his fault. "I didn't do anything, Dad. I didn't do…" his voice trailed away and he could no longer make eye contact with either man. The guilt he felt was much greater than he could have imagined. His heart pained binging shameful tears that were dangerously close to the surface. As an adult he had hardly ever cried in front of his father and brother and he wasn't' about to start now.

But his emotions had other ideas.

"Are you going to tell us, or aren't you?" Martin yelled. "I swear to God, if Eddie dies, I-."

The words were like a knife through his heart and he turned in shame. They really had no idea what he had been through. How could he possibly explain?

"He's… he's not going to die, Dad. The vet… Dr. Marston assured me that-."

Martin's eyes widened. "Dr. Marston? Who in the hell is that? And what was Eddie doing at the vet? He was just fine when we left. In fact, I had just taken him for a checkup not two-."

"You're right Dad. He was fine. A-and so was Daphne. But then…" Niles paused, his mind reeling. How could he possibly explain?

"Well, go on!" Martin yelled.

"I-it was my fault." Niles said. "Daphne and I were watching a movie and I guess I dozed off. When I woke up it was dark outside and she was gone. There was a note saying that she and Eddie were going for a walk around the building. I was worried of course, but I always worry about Daphne. I do love her, you know."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Yes, Niles. We know that you think you love Daphne, but really, how do you equate your feelings of infatuation as love? True love is-."

"Fras let him finish!" Martin yelled. "Go on, Niles! And make it quick! I'm worried about Eddie!"

"It-it was horrible." Niles began. "I-I heard Eddie whimpering at the door and then I saw Daphne. She… she was…" He sniffled, no longer caring about the tears or the emotional breakdown he was suffering at that moment. "She'd been attacked, b-by a man… A man… he threatened to… her arm was swollen… the drugs… and…"

"What drugs?" Martin demanded.

"She was… injected with the drug Flunitrazepan."

Frasier gasped in horror. "Dear God..."

"E-exactly." Niles replied. "I rushed her to the hospital and then while they were taking care of her, I took Eddie to a nearby vet. When I got back to the hospital, Daphne was sleeping from the medications and the IV flush they had given her. But I swear to God, Frasier, I rushed her to the hospital as fast as I could. The thought of losing her was-." To his horror, his voice broke and he longed for the comforting touch of his brother's gentle hand on his shoulder. But all he was given were the angry stares of confusion and accusation.

"Why in the hell didn't you call us?" Martin demanded.

"I-I tried to!" Niles yelled back. Even before I called 911! There was no cell service and even 911 took forever to… I stayed with Daphne the entire time; well, I mean after I made sure that Eddie was taken care of. They kept him overnight for observation, but I swear I never left Daphne's side when she woke up. When they released her, we went to the vet to get Eddie and when we got home, I-."

He gasped when a pair of arms gently wrapped around him from behind; the heavenly scent wafting around him. And then a pair of soft lips against his cheek.

"Daphne, what in the hell is going on here?" Frasier demanded.

"Your brother asked me to marry him tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

Niles inhaled deeply and turned, allowing her to fill his outstretched arms. She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest as Frasier and Martin stared at them in disbelief.

"Niles have you completely lost your senses? You're barely in the early stages of divorce! And as for you and Daphne, you're… hardly compatible! What on earth makes you think-."

Filled with shame, Niles looked at Daphne. "I'm sorry. Frasier's right. I guess I was so relieved that you're going to be okay, that I-."

"Dr. Crane..."

"Don't worry Frasier, Dad. She hasn't given me an answer, and she doesn't really need to, so-."

Daphne slipped her hand into his. "You're right. I haven't given you an answer."

"Daphne, you don't have to-."

She smiled and touched his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yes, Dr. Crane. I'll marry you."

He was so stunned a that he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He expected her to scream at him, to be so infuriated at his lack of sanity that she vowed never to speak to him again. But he never expected this. It had to be a dream. Perhaps he was hallucinating. But the touch of her hand on his cheek brought him back to reality.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

She was smiling, smiling through her tears, a sight that made his pained heart sing. And then her fingertips brushed against his cheek once more.

"Dr. Crane, you're scaring me."

"You're scaring me too, Niles!" Frasier grumbled. "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"Fras-."

"Dad, please stay out of this!" Frasier ordered.

"Like hell I will! Niles is my son and I have the same right to be here as you do. Just because this is your house-."

"Oh for God's sake, Dad, don't tell me you're happy about this!" Frasier yelled. "Niles, what in the hell were you thinking, proposing to Daphne? You and Niles aren't even a couple! And Daphne, how could you even think about marrying him?"

"Fras, I have no right to say this because I agree, I was madder than hell when I saw Eddie, but now that we know the truth, why don't you let them finish explaining? There must be a reasonable explanation for all of-."

"Actually there is."

All eyes went to Daphne, who was glancing at Niles. she took his hand into hers, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. And when Niles shivered, she smiled. "Niles saved me life. And I love him."

The surprise of hearing his name was so great that it took him a moment to comprehend what she had said. But suddenly the words resounded in his head like the sweetest song ever written, and he turned to her in amazement. "Y-you do?"  
S  
he moved closer and kissed his lips. "Yes…"

Tears fell once more and he gasped. "Oh Daphne…" Overcome with emotion, he hugged her tightly, forgetting all about his family's disapproval.

"Daphne, I realize that you had a traumatic experience, but don't you think this is a bit sudden?"

Martin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Daphne, Frasier's just being a jackass. You don't have to answer-."

Daphne stared into Niles' eyes. "Well, I suppose it is. I do love you, Niles, but your brother and father are right. I can't marry you."


	18. Chapter 18

The words were like a blow to his heart and he lowered himself onto the sofa. It was like a wonderful dream, turned into a horrible nightmare. Deep down, he knew that she would never accept his proposal. After all, it was completely ridiculous to think that she would agree to marry him mere seconds after he'd declared his love for her. But he hoped…

The lump in his throat was so great that he could hardly swallow and even when she gently turned his face toward her, he didn't dare meet her gaze.

"I think we should get to know each other a little better, although I feel like I know you better than anyone. After all, marriage is a big step, and I don't want to hurt you."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "You could never hurt me."  
when he heard Frasier sigh, he quickly dropped his hands and turned around. The two older men exchanged glances.

"I think it's a good idea, getting to know one another… in a different sense." Martin said after a prolonged silence. "Engagements can last for years, can't they, Fras. No sense in rushing this, but if the kids are in love, who are we to stop them? Well, I'm beat so I'm going to hit the hay. I guess Eddie will have to sleep on the floor tonight. No way will he be able to jump onto the bed like he always does."

"The floor is all ready for him, Dad." Niles said. "I took the liberty of arranging his dog bed in your room so that he'll be comfortable. He seems to like it."

"Sleep sounds like a wonderful idea." Frasier said. He turned to Niles who was stroking Eddie's fur. "Niles… I… I owe you a huge apology. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you were there for Daphne… and for Eddie. Dear God, both of you must have been terrified. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I love you both."

Niles willingly accepted his brother's embrace, but not without shedding a few more tears. And to his surprise, Frasier held him tighter, stroking his back the way he had done so often when they were children.

And when the embrace was broken, Daphne came to take Niles' place in Frasier's arms.

"We love you too. And don't worry. Niles will take good care of me."

"Well, come on, Eddie." Martin said. "It's time for a nap and then Niles can tell me all about what the doctor said."The dog followed him, slower than normal, causing Daphne to sigh.

"Wait…"

At the sound of her voice, both Eddie and Martin turned around. Daphne walked over to Eddie and gently picked him up, hugging him to her chest. "Thank you, Eddie." She whispered into his fur. In response, he turned his head and licked her face.

"Come on, Eddie." Martin said again, unable to contain his smile. Eddie scrambled to get out of Daphne's arms, and she gently put him down, laughing as he darted for Martins' room. But Martin stayed where he was.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Niles asked.

Martin smiled and to everyone's surprise, hugged Niles. "Dad, what…"

"Thank you, Son. For not only saving Daphne, but Eddie as well. I don't know what I would do without him. Or you, Daphne."

"I'm glad Eddie's all right, Dad." Niles said, hugging his father once more.

Daphne went to hug Martin and the instant he touched her, she burst into tears, startling everyone.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Martin asked. "If this is about before…"

"I'm so sorry!" Daphne sobbed against his chest. "Eddie was barking and I didn't want to wake Niles, and-."

"Daphne, Daphne… It's okay." Martin said, holding her a little tighter.

"But if I hadn't been so bloody stupid…"

"Don't do this!" Martin said sternly. "Don't blame yourself! And Niles don't you blame yourself either! "Now, first thing in the morning I'm calling the station and we're going to scour this city until we find this son of a-." He stopped and sighed when Daphne cried harder, prompting Niles to gently pull her out of   
Martin's arms and into his own. "Well, there's no sense in worrying about it tonight, but by God I'm going to make sure that it never happens again! Damn shame when a woman can't feel safe in her own neighborhood!"

Daphne kissed Martin's cheek. "I love you, Old Man!"

Martin's face reddened and he quickly pulled away. "Maybe you should get some rest, too. You've had a rough few days. I know that Thursday is Thanksgiving but Frasier and I wouldn't dream of expecting you to cook. I'm sure there's at least one restaurant open in this city on the holiday. Goodnight, Kids."

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Alone in the living room, Daphne turned to Niles and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you."

"You've already thanked me enough. And you really don't have to, because I-."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I could never thank you enough. And I love you too. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go into me room and take a nap. I'm a bit drowsy from me medication."

"Of course. Come to think of it, I'm kind of tired as well." Niles said. "I think I'll just relax on the sofa with one of Frasier's books."

They kissed once more, their joined hands falling to their side as Daphne headed to her room.

"Daphne?"

She paused in the hallway and turned around. "Yes?"

"We never talked about what you'd like to do."

She blinked in confusion. "For what?"

Niles grinned, suddenly feeling shy. "Well, since we're engaged, we should probably start dating, don't you think?"

"You're right. But there's plenty of time to decide on what do to on our first date. However, there is something I'd like to do tonight."

"Anything, my angel." He said without hesitation. "Anything at all."

She smiled shyly and went to him, softly kissing his lips. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He kissed her with more passion than before. "Of course I will. There's nothing on earth I'd rather do."

Their fingers entwined, they walked into her darkened bedroom and climbed into her tiny bed. To Niles' amazement, their bodies fit perfectly against each other. She fell asleep almost instantly and he held her close, careful not to hurt her red and swollen arm. The drugs were gone, but the effects would last a few more days, and the emotional effects, he feared may never completely heal. But he vowed to be there for her, whenever she needed him.

His heart soared as he drifted off to sleep as he held his fiancé close, remembering the kiss that changed everything. He knew without a doubt that the love they were feeling now was just the beginning. And the dreams when they came, were happy ones, of the life that he couldn't wait to live; the one where they both lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am somewhat shocked that I managed to take a 1524 word one shot and turn it into an 18 chapter story, but I felt that there was so much more to tell. Thank you to everyone for your feedback and for reading my stories. As always it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
